


If You Want To Buy Me Flowers

by dannikathewomanika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannikathewomanika/pseuds/dannikathewomanika
Summary: Remus owns a flower shop. Sirius is breaking up with his boyfriend using flower language.





	1. Chapter 1

The door opened so hard it slammed against the wall, and the little bell jingled loudly. Remus Lupin looked up from his book, exasperated.

“There is absolutely no need—” looking up, Remus saw that the man who had just stormed into his flower shop was not, in fact, his friend James, but a customer. And a very handsome customer too, Remus thought to himself as he put down his book. “Hello, what can I do for you today?”

The man looked furious, and for a moment Remis was almost afraid for his life. “Do you know anything about flower language?”

Remus coughed, trying to cover up a laugh. “Yes, I do. Why?”

“I don’t mean the kind of flower language where all the flowers have nice meanings. I need a bouquet that screams ‘fuck you’, and I need it now.”

Remus coughed again. “I can do my best. What’s the occasion?”

The man gave him a strange look. “My boyfriend’s an asshole who knows a lot about flowers. I’m breaking up with him.”

Remus’s heart skipped a beat. _Boyfriend???_  “Give me five minutes.” He walked around the store, picking out bunches of flowers here and there, then went back behind the counter and spread out all the flowers in front of him. “Geraniums for stupidity, foxgloves for insincerity, meadowsweet for uselessness, yellow carnations for disappointment, and orange lilies for hatred. What do you think?”

The man gave Remus a huge grin. “Perfect.” Remus blushed, then cleared his throat. _Don’t stare don’t stare don’t stare._  “Do you want a card to attach to the bouquet?”

“Yes, please.” Remus handed the man a small card, and while he wrote a (probably scathing) message, Remus got the bouquet all ready to go. Just before the man left the shop, he turned back and said, “What’s your name?”

“Remus. Remus Lupin.”

“Sirius Black.”


	2. Chapter 2

After Sirius left the shop, Remus assumed that he would never see the man again, and the whole incident would be just a funny story to tell his friends.

He was wrong. Two days later, Sirius strode into the shop, once again throwing the door open with an unnecessary amount of force.

“Remus, my good sir, how are you in this fine day?”

Remus wasn’t entirely sure how to answer. “I’m alright. What can I do for you?”

“Well, Remus, I was on a stroll around town today, and I happened to pass by this little place.”

“Okay…?”

“And I thought, why not stop in and get a lovely bouquet for my dinner table? Since you seem to know what you’re doing.” He grinned radiantly and Remus had to try very hard to stay professional. 

“I suppose I can help with that. What sort of flowers were you thinking of?”

“Oh, I don’t know. A bit of this, a bit of that.”

Remus spent the next twenty minutes trying to figure out what exactly Sirius had meant by ‘a bit of this, a bit of that’. Sirius was not being helpful. He was sitting on the floor, happily petting the shop cat, Minerva. “Remus, how could I have not seen her last time, she’s fabulous!”

“You were fairly angry, last time, you probably scared her off.”

Sirius sighed deeply. “I suppose you’re right.”

“How did he take it?”

Sirius gave Remus a questioning look.

“The guy you got the flowers for. What happened when you gave them to him?”

Sirius laughed. “He was annoyed, to say the least. Kept asking me what he’d done. I guess cheating on me three times in the four months we were together didn’t seem like enough of a reason to him.”

“Oh.” Remus wondered why someone would ever want to cheat on Sirius. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. I was mad at the time, but he was a bit of a dick anyway. I would have found some other reason to break up with him. Although let me tell you, he was not happy when I told him I already had my eye on someone else.”

Remus forced a laugh. “What do you think of these?” He asked, holding out the flowers he had collected. 

“I love them!” Sirius annonced, springing up from the floor. He paid for them, said goodbye to Remus, and gave Minerva one last scratch behind the ears before he left the shop.

“Stop it,” Remus muttered to himself, “Yes, he’s fit, and yes, he’s nice, but he just said he’s met someone. That’s probably who the flowers were for. So stop being such an idiot!”

Minerva meowed, and Remus decided to interpret that as agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was planning on this only being two chapters long, but I really liked this as a chapter, so now I’m going to say there’ll probably be about three or four chapters.


	3. Chapter Three

Sirius returned to the shop several times over the next few weeks, with a more ridiculous excuse each time. Four days (not that Remus was counting) after he bought the second bouquet, Sirius came in looking for a daisy. When Remus pointed out that Sirius could very easily find a daisy outside, Sirius claimed that there were no daisies outside that could compete with Remus’s flowers. Remus had sighed and given him a daisy, and Sirius had smiled at him in a way that made Remus’s knees weak and tucked it into the bun on top of his head. Seeing Sirius with a flower sticking out of the top of his head had been the highlight of Remus’s week.

There had been two or three times (three, and it was getting harder for Remus to convince himself that he wasn’t counting) when Sirus came in “Just to see my darling Minnie, she must be pining away without me, Remus.” Remus had to admit that Minerva seemed to like Sirius quite a bit. Every time he walked into that shop, Minerva would wind herself around Sirius’s legs, purring. Sirius would sometimes sit there for hours, and they would talk about anything and everything. Remus hadn’t thought it was possible to get to know someone so well in the span of just a few weeks, but he felt as though him and Sirius had been friends for years. Except he was hoping for a little more than friends. Sometimes he thought that maybe, just maybe, Sirius was flirting with him, but Remus couldn’t tell and didn’t want to scare Sirius off by bringing it up.

Then one day, Sirius came in and instead of talking loudly to Remus and annoying the other customers, he walked quietly around the store, looking at all the flowers. 

“Are you okay?” Remus asked hesitantly.

Sirius smiled. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He picked out a single red rose, and brought it up to the counter. “I’d like to buy this.”

Remus was a little bit surprised, as Sirius hadn’t bought anything since the daisy that he’d put in his hair, but he sold him the rose. As Sirius was leaving the shop, Remus got up the courage to ask, “Who is it for?”

Sirius looked down at the rose in his hand, then back up at Remus. “Just some bloke.” He grinned and walked out the door. Remus swallowed down the lump in his throat, told himself that he shouldn’t have been expecting anything else, and got back to work.

 

Late that afternoon, Remus was closing up the shop and getting ready to head home for the day. As he was locking the door, he heard someone clear their throat next to him. Looking up, he saw that it was Sirius.

“Hi.” Sirius sounded almost nervous.

“What’s up?” Remus started walking towards his house, and Sirius walked beside him, fiddling with something in his pocket.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, until Sirius suddenly took Remus’s arm and steered him in a completely different direction from where he had been planning on going.

“What are you doing?” Remus asked. “I thought you’d be out with your mystery man by now.”

Sirius laughed a little. “I am.” Remus was utterly confused. 

“What do you mean?”

Blushing, Sirius pulled a rose out of his pocket. It was slightly bent and crumpled, but Remus recognizes it as the rose that he had sold to Sirius earlier that day. He felt himself blushing as he realized what Sirius meant. “Um...wow.”

Sirius’s eyes widened and he started to back away. “You don’t—I’m sorry, I thought you—well I mean—I was—and I thought—”

Apparently unable to finish a sentence, Sirius turned and almost ran down the street. Remus stood there for a moment, stunned, then ran after him.

“Wait! Sirius, wait!” He grabbed the other man’s arm and made him turn around. “Was that what I thought it was? Were you asking me out?”

Sirius stared at the ground and nodded. Remus resisted the urge to laugh. “Sirius,” he said, “I would love to go on a date with you.”

Sirius’s face lit up. “Really?”

“Really.”

“Awesome, ‘cause there’s a really nice restaurant just down the street that I got us reservations at and I would hate to have to cancel.”

“Confident, were you?”

“Well, you did say yes.”

“I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! I hope you enjoyed this, and comments and kudos are always appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this during bio class because I didn’t want to wait until I got home. The title is from the song Two Princes by Spin Doctor, and I got the idea for the fic from a couple of posts I found on Pinterest and Instagram.  
> My tumblr is dannikathewomanika, if anyone wants to follow it.  
> More chapters coming soon, I hope you enjoy!  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! :)


End file.
